L'avenir au coin des yeux
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: 2 mai 2004, sixième cérémonie de commémoration de la Bataille de Poudlard. Au bord du Lac Noir, deux amies, liées depuis les premiers jours de leur scolarité : Lavande, le regard tourné vers le passé, vers celle qu'elle ne sera plus jamais. Et Parvati, bien décidée à lui faire voir un monde qui en vaut la peine.


**Note d'auteur** **: Un texte que j'ai écrit il y a un an, en m'inspirant de l'image d'un ponton au bord d'un lac. C'est un petit texte court sur Lavande et Parvati, dont j'aime énormément la relation et sur lesquelles j'aime beaucoup écrire, surtout après guerre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lavande laissa son regard se perdre dans les reflets de l'eau sous ses pieds. Assise sur le petit ponton où les barques des première année venaient accoster chaque 1er septembre, elle profitait d'un instant de solitude, loin de la foule venue commémorer la Bataille de Poudlard en ce 2 mai 2004. Six ans déjà…

Elle jeta un regard machinal à son bras. Les cicatrices ne partiraient jamais, elle avait à peu près tout essayé. C'était son fardeau, et il valait mieux qu'elle s'y fasse.

C'était la première commémoration à laquelle elle assistait. Elle avait brûlé les invitations des cinq années précédentes. Et puis… depuis plus d'un an désormais elle avait un travail, elle renouait contact avec d'anciens amis, elle tentait de se remettre à vivre, petit à petit. Une moitié de son visage toujours dissimulée derrière une longue mèche de cheveux blonds, pour dissimuler les cicatrices. Plusieurs longues estafilades, courant de son sourcil à sa bouche, jusqu'à son cou. Greyback avait loupé de peu sa carotide, sans quoi elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Sans doute devait-elle s'estimer chanceuse d'avoir survécu lorsque d'autres avaient péri.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et Lavande tourna brusquement la tête, le cœur battant. Elle n'avait envie de rendre de comptes à personne sur sa mise à l'écart, parfaitement volontaire. La foule, elle avait encore du mal à supporter. Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir dans la Grande Salle de sitôt. Mais c'était un visage familier, et amical.

— Je pensais bien te trouver ici, dit doucement Parvati en s'asseyant près d'elle.

— J'avais besoin de calme.

— Tu préfères que je te laisse ?

Lavande secoua la tête. Sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué pendant ses années de retraite dans un petit village perdu de la campagne anglaise.

— Dubois te cherchait, tiens, dit Parvati avec un sourire. Un truc que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ?

— Non ! s'exclama Lavande. On… on s'est vus l'an dernier, je suis allée l'interviewer pour _Sorcière Hebdo_. On a un peu discuté, rien d'autre.

Parvati n'insista pas et se contenta de passer un bras derrière ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne peut rien y avoir, marmonna Lavande.

— Tu dis des bêtises, et tu le sais très bien.

— Tu sortirais toi avec la créature de Frankenstein ? grommela-t-elle, sarcastique.

Parvati eut un petit rire et Lavande ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Elle trouvait la comparaison relativement bien choisie certains matins…

— On a passé tellement d'après-midis sur ce ponton, à discuter de tout et de rien… soupira Parvati, perdant son regard dans le lac si paisible.

— De rien surtout, répondit Lavande non sans un petit sourire.

Ces souvenirs lui laissaient un sentiment doux-amer. Ses années à Poudlard avaient été fabuleuses, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher un étau de lui serrer le cœur lorsqu'elle songeait aux regards flatteurs sur elle lorsqu'elle avait eu quinze, seize ans. Elle était si jolie alors, elle n'aimait rien plus qu'étudier avec soin les accessoires qu'elle porterait pour égayer un peu cette robe d'uniforme noire et si monotone.

Elle savait aimer à l'époque. Un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Le moindre garçon qui lui adressait un sourire ou un signe de la main et elle fondait. Elle n'était plus capable de cela. Aujourd'hui, chaque sourire qu'elle recevait lui semblait empreint de pitié à la vue des marques que lui avait laissées la guerre.

— Dubois m'a dit que vous aviez dîné ensemble, un soir.

Lavande haussa les épaules.

— Oui, il a eu pitié, comme tout le monde. Il m'a invitée, ça m'a fait plaisir, il a fait sa bonne action, ça s'arrête là.

Le vent s'était levé, quelques vaguelettes ridaient la surface du lac. L'eau faiblement agitée effleurait leurs pieds. Cette vue aurait dû être apaisante, pourtant Lavande ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer tous ses souvenirs, sans rien en tirer de positif. Tout ce qu'ils lui évoquaient, c'était qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la Lavande de Poudlard. Gaie, coquette, avec un trop-plein d'amour à revendre et une grande affection pour les commérages en tout genre.

— Pourquoi tu t'obstines à penser que personne ne veut de toi ? soupira Parvati. Regarde Bill Weasley, le frère de Ron ! Il a l'intégralité du visage barrée de cicatrices, mais il est marié et père de deux enfants ! Et avec une Vélane en plus !

— Elle est belle pour deux, ça compense, railla Lavande.

Parvati étouffa un rire. Puis elle se détacha un peu de Lavande et la força à lui faire face.

— Tu es belle, dit-elle fermement. Tu es belle, tu es forte, tu es courageuse. Moi j'aime la Lavande guerrière, battante. Je suis fière d'être ton amie, je suis fière de pouvoir dire que oui, une de mes amies a combattu à Poudlard, et en a gardé des séquelles, mais ça ne la rend que plus belle et plus honorable.

Lavande sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Parvati lui sourit doucement avant d'avancer doucement sa main vers son visage. Elle effleura la mèche de cheveux blonds. Puis, d'un geste d'une infinie douceur, elle l'écarta et la plaça derrière l'oreille, caressant sa joue striée au passage.

— Elles ne partiront jamais, gémit Lavande en se forçant à ne pas remettre aussitôt la mèche devant son œil.

— Non, c'est un fait. Alors autant apprendre à vivre avec, non ?

— Je sais, j'ai déjà entendu ça. Le couplet sur la fierté, l'honneur, on me l'a déjà servi, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'intégrer ?

— Ça viendra avec le temps, souffla Parvati avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe et de la serrer de nouveau contre elle.

Le vent s'était calmé. Les montagnes et le château se reflétaient désormais dans le lac comme dans un miroir. Une ride apparut brièvement au milieu de l'étendue d'eau. Être de l'eau ? Calmar géant ? Strangulot ? Il y avait tellement de créatures étranges dans ce lac. Tellement de choses cachées sous la surface, de merveilles à découvrir. Parvati murmura :

— Regarde le monde avec tes deux yeux, Lavande, et tu verras comme il est beau.

* * *

 **Note de fin** **: J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En ce qui concerne la relation entre Lavande et Olivier, elle n'est absolument pas canonique, elle sort tout droit de ma tête, mais si l'idée vous plaît, c'est à ce qui se passe dans mon OS "Une main tendue" que Parvati fait référence :)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**


End file.
